War, Rage, and Resistance
by NightOwlWriters
Summary: Our story starts in a crumbling London. The year is 2019 and fear of a man named Valentine rules all. Anyone who is not Christian, straight, and perfectly healthy is considered 'impure' and put in concentration camps to make them 'pure' again. Two men lead the rebellion against this evil force, their names Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi peoples! So this is a collab between me and Mads-hatter-15. The idea came to her in the middle of the night(for me anyway lol) and we had to write it down. Hope you enjoy! :) Review:) _**

**_Peace, Love, Adam Lambert,  
_**

**_DeadlyRainbowSprinkles :)  
_**

**_Mads:Heyya! yeah,like she said,I came up with this in the middle of the night, after I read a story by StaryOwlEyes. It came to me in a nightmare(dont ask) So yeah,here you go,my dark side;)_**

* * *

Our story starts in a crumbling London. The year is 2019 and fear of a man named Valentine rules all. Anyone who is not Christian, straight, and perfectly healthy is considered 'impure' and put in concentration camps to make them 'pure' again.

Two men, Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood, lead a resistance that's sole purpose is to take the fear out of people's life. They live with society which is unaware of their 'impurities' and true lives. Each member of this secret society had been scared in some way by Valentine and his rule whether it is by personal belief, sexuality, family, or death. These are the people who make up London's human underground.

**Present Day: **

Magnus Bane walked quickly through the cold, dark night through the streets of London. It was well past curfew in the city and he was making his way towards a sewer. He lifted the grate slowly, it not making a sound, and climbed into the hole. He set the grate back in place before descending lower in the hole. Magnus climbed down the ladder landing softly on the concrete below. He was in the sewers of London on his way to the abandoned underground; he was hoping for information on his boyfriend, Alec, and a recent drop off he had gone on. Magnus turned around frequently to make sure no one was following him, though he knew no one dare come out this late.

He reached a large open room that used to be a subway platform, now filled with people with the same cause as Magnus. As he entered, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle and a voice whispered in his ear, "Why hello there lover."

With a squeal, he spun out of the arms and faced the 20-year-old dark haired beauty behind him, "Alec! Your back! How are you? Did the drop go well? Oh, I don't care just come here!" The brown haired 20-year-old pressed his lips to the other males and kissed him passionately. Girlish laughter echoed down the hall, and two others entered the room. The newcomers were a grey eyed girl named Tessa and a green eyed girl named Camille. Both were looking heavily amused at the pair.

"I see that you guys have found each other yet again. I pity Valentine. He always tries to keep you two apart, but he has no idea just whose love life he's messing with." Camille said. It should be mentioned that Camille is Valentines only-thusly favorite- niece and spies on him for the underground.

"That's the idea, wife," Alec teased her. She simply rolled her eyes and gave Tessa a squeeze. Here it should be mentioned that in order to throw suspicion off themselves, and appear normal, Alec and Camille-who are lifelong best friends- have faked a marriage, and that Magnus and Tessa-who are also lifelong best friends- have faked a marriage as well. It should also be noted that Tessa and Camille are a couple as well.

"So," Magnus asked as the two couples left the room, "How did the drop off go?"

"It went well," the blue eyed man replied, "Luke seemed pleased. We were able to get enough supplies over the fence to keep them going for a while. The new inmates we heard about were admitted yesterday. Their names are Jennifer, Alyssa, Will, Sebastian, and Jem. We have no clue which one of them is the medical student but Luke said he'll try to do a little more background on them and figure it out. For right now though were kinda in the dark. Luke's doing well; at least no one suspects anything yet, so he's still able to help out. We should plan on going back in six weeks." A hand encased his own, communicating without a word that was exactly what was going to happen. As they rounded a corner, their bedroom/office door came into view. Both exchanged a glance before turning and hugging Tessa and Camille goodbye. They then entered the room and swung the door shut with matching smirks.

"Hi there beautiful," Magnus said as he pushed Alec up against the wall kissing him hard on the mouth.

Alec kissed back instantly letting his lover's tongue in.

"Maggie, you have no idea how much I've missed you." Alec mumbled as he led Magnus down on the bed in the corner. Magnus then attacked Alec's neck, marking him as his, and mumbling compliments as he did so. Blue eyes darkened as Alec replied in kind. Fingers danced across both six-packs and lips were everywhere as the words became more and more incoherent. Soon their clothes were hitting the floor and the past three weeks were more than made up for.

Still sweaty, but nonetheless sated- for now-, Magnus kissed Alec on the forehead and positioned them so they were both lying on the cot cuddling.

"Next drop off I'm coming with you. It was far too long apart. Tessa can hold down the fort here for a few weeks." Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

"It's too dangerous, Maggie." Alec said as he flipped over to face him, "I could lose you. The only reason I volunteer to go in the first place is because I know the training Valentine gave me will be helpful. Plus I need to go on missions at some points."

"Alec, I coming and nothing you say is going to change that. No one-I don't care how strong, powerful, influential they are-is going to keep us apart. You hear me?" Magnus said holding Alec's shoulders look him straight in the eye.

"I love you." Alec said tearing up, "Nothing will change that; if it makes you happy than yes my love."

With that Alec put his forehead against Magnus's and the deal was sealed with a slow sweet kiss. "I love you to Alexander." Alec shivered at the way his lover made the normally hated full name seductive and alluring, and kissed him again. This time, Magnus bit his lip, and twisted so that they were touching in almost all places again. Almost instantly both were hard and began to lazily stroke each other as they kissed and bit up and down the lengths of each other's bodies.

Later, Tessa crept in and shook her head at the two naked men in front of her, covering them with a blanket so that they wouldn't freeze before heading home.

**Three weeks ago: **

Alexander Lightwood was woken up by a pillow to the face. Soft giggling came from his right side, leaving little doubt about who had thrown the pillow. Groaning, Valentines pretend son-in-law and assassin rolled over his right side, pinning the person under him. "Ewwww," came the high pitched squeal from under him, "Do you ever shower Alec? You stink!" The man pretended to snore on top of the other person. "Get off me jerk!" the pinned girl shrieked through laughter.

"Make me Cam," he taunted back.

"I accept your challenge," Camille replied haughtily before sitting up and throwing Alec off of her and onto the ground.

"Bitch," he grumbled from the carpet.

"Oh you know you love me," she joked from the bed, leaning over to look at him.

"I question that sometimes," he grumbled. Just then the door opened and tiny Clary Herondale walked in, followed by her golden hued husband, Jace, and Magnus and Tessa.

"You two," Clary chided as she went over to sit on the bed-the customary spot for the group to gather-"Are worse than an old married couple."

"Clare," her husband said, "They _are_ a married couple."

The red heads glare would have scared anybody but the one it was directed at, "Not what I meant and you know it Jace." When the bickering pair turned toward the others, both of the couples were kissing and murmuring to each other. No words needed, Jace pulled Tessa and Camille apart, while Clary pulled Magnus and Alec apart. Both couples huffed but settled for holding hands instead. "Now," she said, green eyes flashing with steel, "What did Valentine say the other day that made you call this meeting?" No one missed the sneer she put on his name. However, no one commented. Clary was his stepdaughter and no one hated him more than her. Valentine had murdered her mother in cold blood in front of her and her younger brother Sebastian.

"Something about a medical student he wants to use after his 'purification'." Camille said. "I don't know his name but he should be in the next set of inmates going into Luke's camp." Cam told the group.

"We should be able to get the new inmates names out of Luke, but he probably won't know what Valentine plans to do with them." Alec said, "Thankfully we have to go on the drop off soon anyways so we won't be making an extra trip."

"Do we know anything else about him?" Maggie asked.

"Pretty sure he's gay and something about an addiction." Camille replied, "Valentine didn't tell us many details."

"Al I know is Valentine is not using this boy and keeping him prisoner to play nurse." Clary said picking her head up.

"We'll just have to put a damper on his plans now, won't we?" Camille said fiercely. Everyone agreed, expressions darkening as thoughts of what had caused their hate of Valentine raced through their heads.

Magnus and Alec's faces turned to scowls as the thoughts of prejudice raced through their minds. They both wanted desperately to want not to have to hide each other, to be able to hold hands in public with out the police being called.

Tessa and Camille both looked at Alec and Magnus and knew that all four of them were thinking the exact same thing.

Clary's story was a little more complex and her link to Valentine was even more strong then Camille's. She was his daughter; for her full name was Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. She lived practically her whole lie with him except for the past 6 months. Her mother Jocelyn was the complete opposite of Valentine: loving, caring, and most of all not judgmental. She did not approve of his tyranny. It was reported that she killed herself, but Clary knew the truth: she was murdered by Valentine. She knew then it was time to leave and when her friend was arrested she looked to Magnus and Alec for help. That was the beginning of their rebellion.

Simon was that first rescue and he stuck with them showing his loyalty to Clary. He was prosecuted for being Jewish and was Clary's only friend growing up with Valentine unknown to everyone but her mother.

Isabelle hated Valentine for one reason: Alec. He took a huge risk confiding his sexuality with her and she couldn't let him take this risk alone.

Jace's little brother Max was killed by Valentine at just the mere age of nine for helping a sick old man. Since he had no use for Valentine, he was put to death. Jace swore then he would get revenge on Valentine and avenge Max's death.

Each one of their eyes glowed with pure hatred for Valentine.

Valentine knew of their rebellion but had no idea of their power.

* * *

_**Review please! Go check out our separate stories: If I Can't Move Heaven I'll Raise Hell By. Me **_

_** Why Alarm clocks Were Invented By. Mads-hatter-15  
**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mads: Thank you all so much! Seriously, neither of us expected it to get this much of a response! So, thank you and here's part two**

Two years **before** Valentine:

When James Caistairs-or Jem to his friends and family-woke up; it was because his boyfriend of three years, William Herondale -or Will to his friends and family-had started kissing his neck. Which he did not mind. Not at all. Jem flipped himself over to face Will and kissed him properly. It was the kind of kiss that just was. There was passion, but no need to go farther. The pair sat like that for a while, quietly kissing in the comfort of their dorm room, until Jem saw the clock. "Will," he said in his lightly accented voice, "Stop," He said between kisses, "I have to go," another kiss, "Or maybe I can stay a while."

"That's what I thought," Will murmured as he shifted to kissing Jem's neck, leaving trails of fire in his wake, the soft sweet kisses from a few minutes ago gone, replaced by needy, rougher kisses. Suddenly, Jem was glad that he had long ago abandoned shirts in bed with Will, as they almost always just ended up on the floor. All coherent thoughts were thrown out the window, however, as lips descended on his ever hardening nipples. Hands flew everywhere and eventually settled below the waistline. A few minutes later and both men were disrobed and almost to a breaking point. Having done this enough to know when the other was close, they pulled away, and Will kissed his way down Jem's abdomen, almost expertly taking Jem's erection into his mouth. Without preamble, he went straight down to his base and basically started making out with Jem's cock. The noises being made below him egged him on and he began going faster, slowly hollowing out his cheeks. Seconds later, Jem's long arm shot down and he pulled Will into almost a crouch over his throbbing member. He then teased the fully erect cock between his legs.

Fluidly-it could have noted as a much practiced dance- with a groan, a bottle of lube was located and opened. Jem seemed to have other ideas though and flipped them so that he was on top of his lover. Mercilessly he slowly lowered his mouth onto his boyfriend's most sensitive part; eliciting beautiful sounds from the body beneath him. He used every one of Wills tricks on Will himself. Soon his favorite personal demon from hell was screaming his name and thrusting into his mouth. Not soon after, he came, and Jem swallowed it all, as he was pulled in for a kiss, as he exploded his own seed onto Wills stomach.

"Ugh," Jem groaned when he saw the time, his light eastern accent coming out the way it did when he was pleased, highly amused, or seriously angry, "You are going to be the death of me William Herondale."

"And how is that James Carstairs?"

"Because you have me wrapped around your little finger and you know it."

"This is true," Will agreed with a chuckle.

"So," his bed partner said, "Any particular reason you wanted me to miss the beginning of my morning class?"

"Not really. I was just bored. You were convenient. I love you. Take your pick. Plus today I'm feeling very selfish and I don't want to share anything of mine. And. You. Are. Solely. Mine. Forever. Trust me?" Each word was punctuated by a kiss, except for the last to. Jem, who was used to Wills randomly changing moods after knowing him his entire life- theirs truly was a best friends admit feelings for each other at the age of 15 story- smiled and nodded to show that of course he did. Instantaneously, a pillowcase was laid over his eyes. Nervously he chuckled, was this Will's way of telling him that he wanted to play at bondage?

"Will, darling, stop please. You're scaring me. What's with the mood switch?" Moments later, the pillowcase was removed and the eastern man was startled to feel something resting on his forehead. The object felt smooth and square. Wearily, he pulled it off of his forehead and gazed at it. It was small, square, and black. Uncomprehendingly, he opened it and gazed at the contents. Sitting proudly in the middle of the box was an elegant silver band. Around the band four Chinese characters were inscribed. They read Faith, Love, Happiness, and Eternity. "William. What is this?"

"An engagement ring, if you'll take it. I love you more than life James Carstairs, and I want to make it official that were in this for the long hull, just you and me babe." Jem sat frozen in shock. Had his Will really just said that? It was the most romantic sentence the man had ever uttered, if he had. "Oh," afore mentioned man said, "This is all wrong. I should have waited. I had it all planned out for tonight and there was supposed to be dinner, you, me, candles, and.." the rambling was cut off by a kiss.

All classes and obligations were forgotten about for the rest of the day.

The past year had flown for the two boys as they planned their wedding. Now today was the day and both boys were ready to be each others for ever. When Will's lips finally touched Jem's it was like heaven and they melted into each other; neither of them thinking of the events to come. If only they knew the heaven they were in would soon turn to hell. They didn't know about the devil lurking in the background waiting to strike and tear them apart.

"Together forever." Will whispered in to Jem's ear.

"Together forever." Jem whispered back.

What if I told you that was a lie? That everything they knew wouldn't matter anymore. That love, told to be the strongest thing, ended up being the thing that broke them apart for who they loved. That really killed them. Who is the real devil: Valentine or love? Both are lurking in the shadows but who will really tear all their lives apart. Love is the master of trickery. It comes into your lives and you think it is the best thing ever but it turns out that it is the talking snake and the sense of power you get is the apple. Love is a tempest and who can resist the evil that it is. Bite the apple and give in to the snake or be so close to what you want but not be able to reach it and be untouched from the sin that makes your life heaven and hell. They bit and suffered the consequences. However, this is not the place for such talk. We must move on. For now.

**Present Day at the camp; the day before Alec arrived home**

Will twirled the two rings on his finger as he waited for the head of the camp to call his name. He was thinking about Jem and what happened to him. Will hadn't seen him for a year; he disappeared right after Valentine's uprising. It was only 3 months after their wedding. Will missed him like crazy and didn't think he would ever see him again. He thought he would never see his silver hair and eyes that marked his troubled past. Sitting here he had too much time. Too much time to let his mind wander, if he didn't stop soon, he would lose it. Will tries to think about happy memories of Jem. When he bought him that stuffed duck to help cure his fear or when he stayed up with him all night when he had ammonia, and all those time he made Jem late to class. He missed his touch, his kiss, his smell, his everything.

Will knew other new inmates were joining him today in this hellhole but he had not been able to get a proper look at them. The most he saw was a shoe.

"William Herondale." the warden, Luke, called.

"Present."

"Melvin will escort you to your cell." Luke told Will.

"Come on." Melvin said as he yanked on Will's arm to stand him up.

Melvin was a large guy. He was ginger haired and muscular. Not the type of guy that you want to be on his bad side with.

Melvin lead Will down the bleak and plain hallway. That's when will spotted him. The boy turned around the corner and Will almost jumped right out of Melvin's grasp to run towards him, but he didn't want to get on the guards bad side.

Silver hair tousled and falling into his shining eye's from behind bars as he remembered. Jem was skinner though, but that was to be expected considering the trauma of the past year.

Will's blue eye's met Jem's silver ones and they both felt the spark. They just stared at each other for them what felt like hours but in reality thirty seconds. They hadn't seen each other in a year and now they find themselves in the same camp. Then Will remembered it was a concentration camp, one to "cure" them of their homosexuality. The little hope Will got from seeing Jem was gone, lost in the hopelessness of the situation. When they finally passed each other Will looked away pretending not to see Jem but Will knew he had seen him; they had been staring into each other's eyes.

The guard- much to their surprise-opened the door to Jem's cell and roughly shoved Will in. The two rings on his left hand- one his, one found at the scene of a crime-slipped off his thinning fingers and fell onto the floor. Shaking with the effort of staying away from his clearly hurting husband, Jem bent and picked up the wedding rings. Hiding his from the sneering guards view, he offered the ring back to Will and quietly helped him up. "Awww," the guard mock cooed, "Look, the disgusting fags have found each other. Good. You deserve to both die. I hope you burn in hell," the guard spat as he walked away. Both men checked the hallways quickly before melting into each other.  
"William Herondale," Jem said, his accent becoming more prominent, "You are going to be the death of me."

Will giggled at the familiar line and replied, "Oh, you know you love me."

"Forever and always." The end to the familiar monologue was sealed with a kiss, a sense of slight normalcy accompanying it.

This is how this chapter ends, with the two lolled into a sense of security, and no idea of how wrong things can go, nor how involved they would get in the destruction of the broken system. Is everything we foretold about love in normality true? Yes. Are these boys normal? No.

**DRS: ****MOST**** of the angst was courtesy of me. 3 Wrote it while listening to BVB's new album so my inspiration was sad and moody. Love you guys! BTIKM music video's birthday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! It's DeadlyRainbowSprinkles. sorry about the long ass wait and I promise MY story will be updated soon. **

**Maddy kind of got a little distracted thanks to her brand new gf Kyleigh, and coming out to her parents. (we have extracted a promise from Kyleigh to stop distracting her while she is writing/talking to me under the threat of not being able to kiss Maddy)**

**Maddy says kisses and review for cookies from her and Kyleigh to all! xoxo**  
**A&M**

Before it is reveled exactly what happens next, some things have to be explained. Everyone in the resistance is in some way connected. Sometimes the connections are complicated, this is true, but they remain unbreakable bonds. Most connections, however center on Alec, so we will explain how everyone is connected to him.

Magnus Bane is his hidden lover. Isabelle Lightwood is his sister with a trouble-seeking attitude, which can be calmed almost exclusively by her husband (and his brother- in-law) Simon Lewis. Camille Belcourt is his best friend and the woman he married after Valentine came to power and declared homosexuality illegal. Tessa Gray- is Camille's lover; Magnus' pretend wife, and the peace keeper of the group. Jace Lightwood is his adopted brother with a knack for pissing people off, and married to Clary. Clary Fray (Morgenstern in some settings) is the groups' pregnant hot-head. Her temper scares almost everyone but her husband, who incidentally is one of the few who can calm it. Likewise, she is often the only one who can talk him out of making rash decisions.

How they all met and came together to form this resistance, well, now, that's the funny part. Camille and Tessa can almost be exclusively blamed for them all meeting. The pair met in-of all places- the local swimming pool, where Tessa swam every day to strengthen her legs after an injury and Camille life-guarded. After they got together, they decided to introduce each other to their two best friends, and hopefully set them up with each other. The double date had seemed a complete disaster- until they caught Magnus and Alec making out in Alec's car, which lead to several other double dates between the couples.

Clary and Jace met during a rather bizarre episode involving a car crash and some criminals. Jace then introduced Clary to Alec- the two hit it off and were friends immediately- and Isabelle a few weeks later. Clary then brought Simon over with her one time, and he and Isabelle bonded over cooking-or a lack thereof- skills.

**Present **

Will was having one of the best days of his life. Despite being in hell, he had found Jem again. The pair had spent all night in each others arms, making up for the year spent alone. Both were now asleep, curled into the others familiar and welcomed heat.

Alec quietly stood at the threshold of the cell, forlornly watching them. He was reminded of what could happen to him and Magnus if they were caught. Magnus quietly came up behind Alec and wrapped his arms around the younger one's waist. "It's so romantic," The blue eyed beauty said, "Or at least the thought is. I feel bad they had to experience this though. Nobody should have to go through that."

"Definitely not, but that's why we're here, right?"

"Right, so," Alec said slyly, leaning close to Magnus, "Rock paper scissors for who gets to wake them up?"

"Absolutely not. We are on a mission. I am not playing rock papers scissors with you to see who goes into a cell to rescue someone. Besides. He looks like your twin. You should go in there."

"Very funny killjoy," Alexander muttered. At that, the two other men stirred and blinked at them.

**12 Hours Before  
**

Alec and Magnus lay together in bed cuddled up against each other; fitting together like two puzzle pieces. The two lovers are covered by the blanket Tessa had placed over them the night before. Both were bare underneath; a reminder of the nights previous events.

Magnus woke up first and saw the blanket covering him and Alec. "Tessa or Cam must have put it there last night." Magnus realized.

Magnus didn't want to wake Alec up. He looked so peaceful laying there with his head against Magnus' chest.

Magnus flipped Alec onto his back carefully not waking the blue eyed boy.

Magnus gently pressed his lips to Alec's, and almost instantaneously Alec's plush soft lips started moving back against Magnus's. Magnus broke the kiss and flipped back over on his side, pulling Alec in so he was facing him. Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec's neck and pulled him closer.

"Remember the day we met?" Magnus asked Alec, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh, you mean that fiasco. Yeah, I remember," Alec said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Tess and Camille thought it would be fun to set their best friends up together, a blind date. It didn't go exactly as planned. "Magnus chuckled as he retold their story.

"I ended up spilling soup on your favorite jeans, and Camille was constantly yelling cause she thought she saw a hole in my shirt, but at the time it was the only one I had that didn't." Alec said laughing.

"Tessa and Camille thought it went horrible and didn't know how they were ever going to be able to look us in the face again, and then they saw us kissing in your car. They were definitely surprised," Magnus said smiling.

"The looks on their faces were priceless." After Alec said this he reached up and placed a kiss on Magnus's lips.

"What was that for?" Magnus asked.

"Just wanted to tell you I love you." Alec said blushing.

Both men heard a voice coming from the door and they turned to face it.

"Guys, it's two pm. I know both of you were tired and all 'cuz wore yourselves out, but we need to get ready for Clary's birthday ball." Isabelle stated at the door.

"Ugh, do we have to go? We _are_ fighting _against _Valentine." Alec groaned.

"Valentine doesn't know that Alec." Isabelle stated blatantly rolling her eyes, "I know this night is going to be bad and even worse for you guys, but we have to get through it. None of us are thrilled."

"Fine. Go so we can get dressed."

"You two better get dressed and not fool around." Isabelle threatened as she left.

Isabelle left to find Clary to help her get ready. She knew that this was going to be especially painful for her, even more than Alec, Magnus, Cam, and Tess. She found her lying in Jace's arms, her pregnant stomach protruding off the bed.

"Clary, I know this whole thing is bad and confusing and all, but why are you so upset? And don't you dare tell me hormones."

"I've never told anyone this before. Not even you, Jace.,." She said the last part as she turned towards him," But, today, three years ago, was the day my mom was pronounced dead. Now my birthday has just been a reminder of the evil in the world."

Clary was crying even harder now so Isabelle sat down on the bed with her and Jace to try and console her.

"It's fine." Clary said standing up from the bed, wiping her tears. I'm not going to think about it anymore. My mother should be remembered not cried over. Plus, my father will only get some sick pleasure out of my cries for my mother."

**1 Hour Later at the Birthday Ball  
**

Camille Belcourt gracefully and effortlessly moved her partner around the dance floor. Tessa Gray laughed as she was spun, red dress flaring around her as she moved. Smoldering eyes met as the pair dipped and twirled around. Both wanted so badly to give into the heat, to show the world that they belonged to each other. But they couldn't. Not here at least- in the middle of Clary's birthday ball- because they would be killed. It was a dangerous game, love.

Clary watched the pair from where she sat with her husband. She knew that to anyone- with the exception of her, Jace, Magnus, and Alec- it looked like two army wives taking solace in a sympathetic ear and filling in for the other's absent husband. And that saddened her. No one else that she knew had a love as pure as Camille and Tessa's. It was the kind of love people read about or strive for, but very few found. Love like that should be shown off, not hidden, but that was her opinion. And in a world run by men who just did not care, it counted for very little. To them, she was just the pretty daughter of their late queen, thus the essence of tragic beauty. Very few got underneath that and saw the games she played that left many scorned. Jace did though, and loved that side of her, calling her firebug, which many assumed was a teasing jab at her hair, not her personality. As the petite red head looked around her, she saw Magnus and Alec, still in their army uniforms. With curious eyes, she watched as they slipped over to Tessa and Camille, each taking their respective wives to dance, much to their apparent surprise and delight, if the fake kisses and squeals were anything to go by. It seemed an appropriate reaction to everyone, who cheered and clapped at them. Yet Clary saw that the smiles were slightly strained; muscles tight under the dresses they both wore. She wondered just what was being whispered in her friend's ears, to make them act like that. Hopefully they would tell her tonight, when they met up in the underground-which had grown considerably since it began six months ago-to send Alec and Magnus off on their mission. The young wife watched as her four best friends walked out of the ballroom, still murmuring to each other. Clary glanced around, emerald eyes calculating. "What is it baby?" Jace asked.

"Did you notice how tense Cam and Tes were? I have no idea what Alec and Mags told them, but whatever it was, it couldn't have been good. Maybe something's wrong?"

"Firebug. Look at me," Obligingly, she turned toward him, "Do you honestly believe that if they found something out that they wouldn't have come over to get us? They probably were just tiered and wanted to go home. Maybe they were horny. I'm not sure. But if it was bad, I'm sure they would have come and got you, kay?"

"Okay."

"Does it really worry you that much?"

"Yes."

He kissed her. "Okay," he sighed, "I'll go tell your dad that we're leaving, something about a private dinner maybe. It is only the first year we've been married for your birthday anyway. Plus it's almost 10:30," he kissed her again, placing a hand on her belly, "And you should go to bed at a regular time."

"Jace stop," she said laughing, "I'm pregnant, not sick or injured."

"I'm just looking out for you and our baby." His firebug eyes softened and she kissed him again before sending him to tell her father they were leaving. He did, nodding to her when he got back, indicating that it was okay.

**An hour later: **

Camille sat propped up by the headboard of Alec's and her bed with Tessa's head in her lap. Both had changed into the usual mission attire of the resistance (Black leggings/shorts/jeans, and an all black top) and had hung their dresses on the back of Camille's vanity chair. Alec and Magnus sat facing them, Alec in Magnus' lap, also in their mission gear. Jace and Clary walked in, neither having bothered to change yet. "Good," Alec said, "Were all here." This was not necessarily true, as the resistance had many members, but our six were the core of it and typically the only ones to carry out rescue missions.

"Yes. Any bugs?" Jace asked briskly.

"Nope. We're clean. Checked when we walked in-"

"We have an issue, you guys." As sometimes happens with couples, Magnus and Alec had had finished each other's sentences and said exactly what the other was going to.

"We found out more about Jem…" Alec said trailing off.

"Well, what is it?" asked Camille

"His full name is James Carstairs. Just before Valentine took control he and a track star named William Herondale were married."

"Oh god..." Isabelle said, "Those names sound familiar. I think I went to school with them…Oh, yeah! Will was my track daddy! If they still remember me, it would make things a thousand times easier."

"But…Iz, you can't go. So who do we send in to get them?" Tessa asked, talking for the first time since the conversation started.

"I say we send Magnus and Alec. Alec still has Lightwood as his last name and because of the circumstances they would probably most likely trust them the most. "Jace said.

"Yeah, thanks for throwing me to the wolves." Alec mumbled.

"What?" Jace said confused, "I'm just assessing the situation."

"Guys, stop." Isabelle said rolling her eyes.

Everyone gathered their stuff together. Weapons, food, and extra clothing were packed along with supplies for Will and Jem and medical supplies.

Alec and Magnus looked at each other and both at the same time said "Let's do this."

**Present **

"Who the fuck are you?!" Will asked trying to get up, as if looking to attack the two men. Both Alec and Magnus exchanged a glance, and Magnus protectively got in front of his boyfriend and pulled a knife from god-knows-where. .


	4. Chapter 4

**Love y'all! Sorry for the wait! As always r&r=extra love!-m&k**

* * *

"Will, calm down. Let them talk." Jem said as he placed his hand calmingly and protectively on Will's shoulders; trying to get the men will his eyes the color of hell's sky to calm down.

"I promise we're not here to hurt you. My name is Alec Lightwood and this is Magnus Bane. We're here to break you two out." Alec said, stepping in front of Magnus's protective stance in front of him.

"Lightwood. Isabelle Lightwood. Your sister?" asked Will, his stiff posture unchanging.

"Yes." replied Alec.

"Then the rumors are true." said Jem in a quiet voice. The little light in the room, reflecting off his silver hair gave him a small glow, as if he was some sort of angel. "The Lightwoods are part of the rebellion."

"What rumors?" asked Alec sharply.

"Your family was and still is not very well liked and people talk. After Benedict got sick from… Well you know. People have been suspicious."

"My mother always said our family was a disgrace," Alec said a sick chuckling coming from the back of his throat as he kicked at the dirt ground.

"We're all disgraces in the eyes of Valentine." Will said, and he brought his head up to look Alec in the eye.

"So will you come with us or not?" Magnus said, apparently annoyed this was taking so long.

"Yes. We'll come." Jem said.

"Well then, let me be the first to welcome to the Underground." Magnus said with a dramatic bow and smirk playing on his lips.

"How are going to get us out of here. Luke will know something's up. He has eyes everywhere," Will said accusingly, as if he wasn't entirely convinced they were there to help them.

"So quick to assume, aren't you, hell eyes?" Magnus said the smirk still on his lips.

"Hell eyes?" Will asked confused.

"I already call Alec blue eyes, and yours are the color of the sky of hell." Magnus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know what hell looks like?"

"Honey, we all live in our own personal hell." Magnus said, the smirk tugging the sides of his lips into a sick smile.

"I'm sorry about him. His demons, well…" Alec said.

"And yet, you love me anyway." Magnus said smiling for real as he pulled the smaller man in for a kiss. Jem felt his heart flutter as he realized that this was what he and Will looked like to other people. It was ethereal, raw and moving. Perhaps a bit to moving, if Alec's sudden gasps and pull away was any indication. When Alec pulled away though, they just stared into each other's eyes a moment. Now was the moment Jem truly understood the phrase "fucking with your eyes." Another kiss between the two and footsteps were heard outside.

"As cute as this love fest is, Alec and Magnus, you are here for a reason. I have secured a path out for you." Luke said appearing at the door of the cell.

Alec and Magnus pulled apart reluctantly and immediately saw the terror on Will and Jem's face.

"It's ok. He's on our side." Alec said in a calm voice, not wanting to lose the small amount of trust they had just gained from Jem and Will.

"Then why is he holding us captive here?" Will snapped back at Alec.

"This is still my job. I'm undercover. Since I'm on the inside I can help people escape." Luke explained.

"Oh… you know that explains a lot. Must be easy to help from the inside." Will said thoughtfully

"That's kind of the point." Luke said.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Jem said getting up from the small cot. Alec and Magnus only then noticed how thin Jem was. He was very frail looking. You could see his ribs and pelvic bone very clearly even through his thin garments. His silver hair and eyes only made him look older, but Alec had learned not to underestimate anyone. Even Clary, pregnant and half his height, could defiantly hold her own in battle.

"Yeah. We're ready. Alec, Isabelle is waiting for at the clearing about 5 minutes from here, I can get you off the premises, but I can't help any further." Luke explained to Alec.

"Ok. Well before we go. Jem and Will, you need some sort of protection in case something happens. You know how to use a knife. Don't you?" Magnus asked turned to Will.

"I'm not an idiot." Will snapped snatching the knives from Magnus's grasp and handed one of them to Jem who wielded in his hand and slid the blade across his hand.

"Jem, what the hell are you doing?!" Will shouted worriedly.

Jem didn't answer and just walked over to the back wall. He took his hand on the wall. "Now no one can deny that we were here." He said and walked back over to Will like what he just did was completely normal. No one knew what to do or say. They all looked at Jem like he was completely insane. In this day and age no one could completely rule out this possibility though and Jem didn't even seem to care that his hand was still dripping red. After what seemed like an hour but was probably only a minute, Jem ripped off part of the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around his bleeding hand.

"Just come on." Alec said as he headed out the door breaking the awkward silence that came after Jem's odd act.

The five travelled through the center, twisting and turning through its many hallways and paths. Every six or so feet there would be metal doors with a metal almost screen like door over top, each an entrance to another prison cell. The walls were a pristine white and the floors concrete. Anyone from the outside would have called it a mental institution. They wouldn't be wrong. These people were trying to force a mind set on people because they are considered "wrong" or "impure". They finally came to a back door. It had to be very old because instead of it being made out of metal it was made out of wood and its frame was rotten with its white paint almost completely gone. Luke pulled out a small metal key and pushed it into the key hole on the door. He twisted and pulled at the door. When the door opened pieces of white paint and splinters of wood went flying. The cold air hit Will and he shivered. He realized how helpless he was right now. How dependent he was on others for safety. Will didn't like the feeling. He wasn't used to be vulnerable and dependent. Before he met Jem he had always pushed people away because people he cared about always ending up leaving. Jem had saved him. The only person that Will permits himself to love, yet, strangely, only because Jem is dying on his own. It made it easier that way, so that when he does die he will some closure in knowing that he didn't kill him. His heart will die along with Jem though. Will's heavy thoughts seemed to echo down the hall and be locked in that hallway as the door shut behind them, though he didn't remember reaching the door.  
Upon stepping outside, the first thing Will noticed were the giant walls surrounding the building, each topped with five rows of barbed wire. Luke took them around to the back of the building where it was all woods for miles. There was no wall; just a fence topped with barbed wire. Will guessed that because of the woods there was no need for a wall. The woods were literally crawling through the fence. Luke led them over to a spot that was a little clearer on the woods side. He then bent down and pushed away some overgrown plants until a space in the fence that was just large into for someone to crawl through was revealed. "Crawl through one at a time. Isabelle is waiting at the clearing with the truck with Tessa and Camille. Do you guys remember the way?" Luke asked Alec and Magnus.

"Yeah, I just hope the flashlights give us enough light." Alec said look worriedly at the flashlights he had just pulled out of his backpack.

"You'll be fine. I trust you." Luke said turning to Will and Jem," you should too." With that Luke turned around and headed back to looming building behind them,

"I'll go first, Will and Jem go next, and you can bring up the rear if that's alright?" Alec asked as he turned to look at Magnus.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here. This place is creepy." Magnus said moving behind Will and Jem.  
Alec got down on the ground and crawled through the small opening, followed by Will, then Jem, and finally Magnus.

The tree branches were poking them everywhere. Will had no idea how they were going to get out of here. All he could see were trees. At least no one is crazy enough to try and catch us in these woods he thought. Though after he thought about it he realized his ideas on normal have completely shifted after the past couple of days. Alec seemed to know exactly where he was going though as he walked with flashlight, which comforted Jem a little. He had done this before. Clearly with success if they were willing to attempt it again. They ducked under branches and stepped over tree roots and still none of them said anything. Even when one of them tripped or got whacked in the head. After about an hour of trekking through the woods, they came across a meadow. It was completely surrounded by the woods and full of dead wild flowers. It was probably beautiful before air pollution from all of Valentines factories killed it. It was completely empty other than that but that didn't surprise Will. Even in all of the woods, being that vulnerable to the naked eye wasn't safe.

"Got a secret. Can you keep it?" Alec sang out, startling Will with his voice, which was a surprisingly smooth tenor.

"Swear this one you save." A sing-song voice replied. Presumably a girl from the high-pitched soprano.

"Better lock it in your pocket." Alec sang out again.

"Takin' this one to the grave." The same sing song voice replied, closer this time.

"Isabelle," Alec called out as a girl with long black hair walked out of the woods. Alec ran to her and embraced her, clearly happy to see her.

Will could make out two more faces in the woods: a girl with gray eyes and brown hair and another with green eyes and blonde hair. He decided that they must be the Camille and Tessa Luke had mentioned, since Alec had just called the other woman who could only be his sister Isabelle.

Both had a look of terror in their eyes as if they were seeing something the rest of them were not.

"Oh, what a beautiful family reunion." said a voice with a sneer. They turned around to see a well-known officer named Melvin walking out of the woods. "Too bad this is the last time you will ever see each other. Hell is cold. Get ready to freeze."

Instinctively, Will pushed Jem behind him and he saw Magnus do the same with Alec, and the blond do the same with the brown-haired girl, though they were out of Melvin's sight. Just this scene would have told anyone of the dynamic of the relationships between the couples. It was an incredibly loving yet terrifying scene.

"Oh hun," Isabelle said with a smirk of her bright red lips, portraying a calm she did not feel, "You've been sadly misinformed. We are not going to hell. And if we do, it won't be by your hand, at the very least."

Melvin's hand started to twitch and Isabelle knew she had found her mark, "I bet I can tell you what you're thinking. Seeing us face to face isn't like what you imagined. It makes you realize how human we are, seeing them protect each other like that. Because we all know you would do the same for your family, in a heartbeat. It's the reason you're here. It doesn't ignite the feelings you thought it would, does it, though? Shooting as easy as you thought, is it? You probably want to put that gun down. You're out numbered and we all have weapons to protect ourselves, though we won't use them unless you do." Her words might have sounded rude and mocking, but her soft and compassionate tone worked wonders with anyone, and he was no exception. Calmly, he started to set the gun down. Sensing this, Isabelle began to walk over so that she could confiscate the gun from the man.

He seemed to have other ideas though and as soon as Isabelle was in reaching range, he abruptly swung upwards and, in a brilliant move, caught Isabelle. Quickly the dark-haired beauty was out of his grasp though and swung back at him. The man crumpled to the ground and Isabelle jumped backwards, saying something about getting away before he woke up.

Fate did not seem to be on her side, though, as multiple things happened at once: Will thought he saw a flash of silver coming from Isabelle direction, a shot rang in the clearing, scattering the little wildlife that remained, someone screamed, Alec rushed to his sister's side, and Melvin lay on the ground as well but it was clear he was dead. Will thought back to right before the gun hot and remembered the flash in the corner of his eye. Isabelle must have thrown her knife a millisecond before Melvin shot. The knife had pierced Melvin right through the heart. Her aim was astonishing. Not her aim with a knife, but her aim to protect her loved ones no matter what the cost.

"Guys," Alec said tearfully, "I think she's dead."

_Isabelle felt like her entire body was made of jell-o as she wandered through the darkness, going farther and farther into the dark. She was in so much pain. The dark-haired woman hoped the pain ended soon. Isabelle could faintly her Alec calling her name but she was too weak and she surrendered to the darkness of suspended animation that was pulling her in. _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry this has taken so long! Life got hectic for a while but the updates are going to get more regular I promise. I can tell you though that nothing will be posted in the next week since Mads is going to be a school trip, though as soon she is back we will get started. Happy Halloween! _**_**xoxo, DeadlyRainbowSprinkles (I'm apologizing in advance for Mads long ass authors note) **_

**AN: Okay, so I feel like I owe you guys a bit of an explanation…Basically, I wasn't prepared to leave when I was supposed to. I thought I was leaving during the school year…yeah,not so much. SO then I had to rush my ** to get things done on time (Which I did. High five anyone? No. okay…) And while that was going on, my girlfriend had some issues at home that I had to help her with (Yeah, having to deal with a crying girlfriend while you're trying to fundraise? Not so fun. Especially if she gets needy when she cries) Next, I had cheer try outs(that I didn't make…thank you very much dumb ** grading system-it's a long story) After that, I became a Aunt; which translates to free babysitter apparently. Well that was fun. Anyway, I was sick to. Almost had to get surgery…again. Yeah, so anyway, been busy. Alright, now off on my transatlantic flight of freedom! **

**XOXO- mads and K(her girlfriend) who feels very bad that she had to steal away mads attention for even a little bit(don't believe her guys. She never feels bad about that stuff.)  
**

**THE SONG IS CEMETERIES OF LONDON BY COLDPLAY**

**Don't forget to R&R please! **

Alec felt nothing. His mind was spinning like one of those tops with the weird symbols Simon played with at Hanukkah. He couldn't focus on one specific thought and hardly was able to choke out the words that his sister was dead. She had to be right? Her black hair was spilled out on the grass and her black shirt had a large, growing mahogany blotch on it. She was getting paler by the second, but her eyes were closed like she knew what was coming; like she was just falling into some deep and dark sleep. She looked so peaceful. Death looked peaceful, but really it was war. Some coherent part of Alec's body heard Jem speak.

"May I see?" Jem spoke softly and tentatively, afraid to say the wrong thing.

Alec snapped back into reality for a second and it registered with him that Jem was an ex medical student. He nodded his head; he didn't think he would be able to form the words to tell Jem to go ahead. Alec thought it was a lost cause though. All the signs point to death. The bullet had pierced her right side just below her chest. Some vital organ had to have been punctured. The blood lose was profuse now. It started to drip down onto the grass. It looked as if the earth was shot and bleeding as well.

Jem bent down over the girl and took her wrist in his hand. He pressed his thumb to it hoping to feel something, but nothing. Her arm was cold and heavy and he set back down on the ground carefully as if not to break it. There was still the vein in her neck he reminded himself. All hope wasn't lost yet. He didn't understand why he was so emotional. He hadn't talked to the girl in years, and hell, he didn't even know she was still alive till minutes ago. Why did he care so much if she was alive? He was guessing it had something to do with the fact that she had been sort of close to him and Will once upon a time. Almost like their pseudo daughter. He also guessed that he felt like he owed Alec. The look on Alec face when the bullet flew towards his sister would have broken everyone but Valentines heart, but he laughed at boiling puppies, so did he even count as human? Alec seemed to love her more than anything or anyone, even more than Magnus, Jem mused and he didn't want his rescue mission to be the reason Isabelle was gone.

Jem took his fingers again and pressed them to the vain on Isabelle's neck. If she was alive this would be the only way to tell. Jem couldn't feel anything at first, but after a minute he could feel a faint pulse. It was irregular and barely there. Isabelle's life was hanging by a thread and he wasn't going to be the one to cut it.

"Her pulse. It's very faint but it's there. If there is any chance of saving her she needs proper medical attention quickly. She has an hour, two tops before she dies of blood loss. It may come quicker if there is internal bleeding which would be hard to determine because if where the bullet pierced."

Alec was still emotionless. Alec was full of fear for Isabelle. But he had to appear strong. So he turned off his emotions. Everyone but Magnus saw a blank faced Alec. No one batted an eyelash though. It was normal to see an emotionless man when one looked at Alec except when he looked at Magnus. When Magnus walked into a room, the look in his eyes and on his face couldn't be anything but love.

There was till a chance to save her, but he knew he couldn't get his hopes up because he knew his heart would then be crushed when it hit him. When it hit him that his sister, who had always been there for him no matter what through all the things he was too afraid to tell Jace, and even the stuff he wasn't. She was always there. She was one of the few people Alec could count on always being there no matter what. Isabelle was the rock and Alec was the leaning and crumbling tower on top only being held up by the surface underneath of it.

"_Come in!" _

_Alec entered Isabelle's room and found her sitting on her bed with her laptop scrolling down a page probably filled with clothes or shoes._

"_There's something I need to tell you." Alec said standing in the doorway. _

"_What is it? And get in here. My floor isn't made or lava and I don't bite, unlike Church." _

"_Umm…" Alec said as he walked awkwardly over to Isabelle. He sat down on the bed. "I kissed Magnus Bane." _

Alec couldn't imagine his life with out Isabelle and wasn't about to lose her when he had a chance to save her.

"The tunnels are over two hours away in the middle of the city, and we are not even close to being close to London." Alec said, "What can we do?"

"Really all we can is wrap a clean shirt around the wound and drive fast." Jem said, "I know. Not the best news."

"None of this is good news." Alec snapped.

Alec lifted his shirt off his head and handed it Jem to use for Isabelle. It had grass stains and dirt all over it but was clean in comparisons to the others. Jem carefully sat Isabelle up and her shirt off so he could focus specially on the wound and not the excess blood around it. Jem tore the shirt into long strips and wrapped them around Isabelle's body securing each one with a tight knot.

"Those will help for a while but we need to get her in the car so we can get back to Luke. He will know what to do."

Tessa and Camille came of the trees and helped Jem and Alec lift Isabelle into the back of the truck. She isn't really that heavy but she was a dead weight being lifted and the back of the truck is three feet off the ground. Tessa and Camille climbed into the two front seats, and Magnus, Jem, and Will squished into the back seat. Alec insisted on seating in the back with Isabelle.

The truck was an old army truck from before Valentine took over so there was a roof and sides on the back and a heavy tarp cut down the middle for an entrance in the far back. It was times like this that Alec was very grateful for it, so no one could see him and Isabelle. There were also tarps covering the backseat windows, and the front seat windows were tinted dark so people couldn't see in, but the people inside could see out. The truck was perfect for the type of work Alec and the rest of them did.

Alec started singing softly to Isabelle an old, illegal lullaby their mom used to sing to them. Alec didn't get the lyrics at the time, but know he realized the meaning was your heart and mind have to be open for change. Valentine doesn't want change. He wants to be the tyrant and control the people so everyone is his idea of "normal".

_At night they would go walking 'til the breaking of the day, __  
__The morning is for sleeping… __  
__Through the dark streets they go searching to seek God in their own way, __  
__Save the nighttime for your weeping… __  
__Your weeping…_

_Singing la lalalala la le… __  
__And the night over London rang. __  
__So we rode down to the river where the toiling ghosts strain __  
__for their curses to be broken… __  
__We'd go underneath the arches where the witches are in there saying __  
__There are ghost towns in the ocean… __  
__The ocean… __  
_

_Singing la lalalala la le… __  
__And the night over London rang. __God is in the houses and God is in my head… and all the cemeteries in London… __  
__I see God come in my garden, but I don't know what he said, __  
__For my heart, it wasn't open… __  
__Not open… __Singing la lalalala la le… __  
__and the night over London rang. __  
__Singing la lalalala la le… __  
__There's no light over London today._

**10 years ago **

Luke Garroway does not startle easily. This was proven the moment that Tessa met him, back in Brighton. If you want to know that story, though, you have to know what lead up to them meeting.

But before that moment, an important relationship was established. This is that story.

Two girls are sitting next to each other. They're best friends. Both are also secretly in love with the other. One is named Tessa. She is the Tessa that has already been introduced. The other girl is named Kyra. Kyra is a little taller than Tessa's petite height, has amber-colored eyes and honey-blond hair. She is two years older than Tessa.

Kyra is sitting right next to Tessa, practically cowering into her side as they watch a scary movie, both having abandoned the popcorn and sparkling cider they had drunk earlier to hold each other. "Ky, if you're that scared, we can turn it off."

"No, I'm fine. I just like cuddling you."

Tessa didn't even blink, just smiled and started absently playing with a strand of strawberry blonde hair. "Okay," she whispered, "I like you there anyway." The other hummed and snuggled into her. Soon she was practically in Tessa's lap, her head buried into Tessa's shoulder. Tessa's heart did a flip and her stomach got butterflies in it. All because of the girl essentially in her lap. Her nerves were all too aware of the woman in her lap, pressing into every curve of her body, her hair tickling her nose.

After what felt like forever, but too quickly at the same time, the movie ended. It was dark outside, but both loved the night, so they often went for walks in the darkness after having a movie marathon. Kyra slipped her hand into Tessa's without even thinking as they walked around, mindlessly chatting. Forty-five minutes later they re-entered the middle-sized house. It has a front room off to the left of the front door, a dining room connected to that, the kitchen connected to that, a living room off the kitchen, a set of stairs by the living room that lead to the second floor. The second floor has 4 bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Both sat down on separate couches, wrapped in blankets and trying to find a good TV show to fall asleep to. They settled on one called Revenge. Tessa lay down, her small frame the entire length of the couch she was on. Kyra did the same on the couch opposite her. "Can you pass my drink please?" The taller strawberry blonde asked.

"Sure," Tessa said as she easily handed over the glass.

Five episodes of Revenge-which they dubbed as actually pretty good later Kyra sighed, "I'm tiered but I can't sleep," she complained.

Tessa chuckled, "Why don't we go on the roof and star gaze for a little while?"

"Sure."

Now, this was a pretty common thing between them. When one of them had a hard time sleeping or something, they went to the roof to star gaze. For them to get there, they had to go through the attic and push out a small window, and then squeeze through the window frame . Kyra smiled as they lay there, perfectly balanced and absently holding hands again. She couldn't help but notice that their fingers fit almost perfectly together.

"Hey," the taller girl said, "Thanks for tonight. I needed it."

"No problem," her companion replied.

Kyra squeezed Tessa's hand as they lay there, not wanting to rehash the day. Her alcoholic parents had gotten drunk and started to fight, so she had left, letting herself into Tessa's house and making herself lunch while Tessa was out horseback riding. The smaller girl hadn't seemed surprised to see her and simply hugged her before taking a shower and making herself lunch, no questions asked about why she was there.

"I'm just glad you're here. Haven't seen you in like three days. It's been so long!"

"To true," the other girl said with a chuckle, "I like this."

"What about this do you like?"

"Being here with you. Holding hands. Just feels…natural I guess would be the word."

"That it does."

Their eyes met and they didn't feel the need to look away. Both of their hearts were beating wildly. Neither had known you could feel so much from just words. They sat up, facing each other, hands still intertwined. Slowly they drew closer. Foreheads were touching now.

"Are you-"

Tessa's question was cut off by lips meeting her own. Fireworks erupted behind both of their eyes. It felt like the world tilted around them. The only thing that felt steady to Tessa was Kyra, so she snaked an arm around the other girl, an arm being snaked around her in response.

"Let's go inside," the smaller girl breathed. Kyra nodded vigorously.

Quickly they crept back to the couch. Lips connected the moment they hit the couch. It felt as if a fire had started from their lips and was traveling down their body's at 100 miles an hour.

When the front door opened, they jumped apart, adjusting their clothes, as two people walked into the room. It was a guy and a girl who were clearly brother and sister. Their names are Magnus and Elizabeth. Elizabeth is two years younger than him. She's about five inches shorter than him, with the same olive skin, dark hair, and slim build, though she has almond-shaped grayish eyes and her dark wavy hair flows down her back. Both live there with Tessa, though Magnus, being the oldest at 19, is the legal owner.

"Oh, look Mags," Elizabeth said, "Looks like they finally hooked up. You win."

"I expect my money tomorrow," Magnus said casually.

"Wait, what? What money?"Tessa asked.

"Nothing you need to know about." Magnus said quickly, shooting a death glare at the 17-year-old next to him. Grayish eyes blinked innocently back at him. Innocent. Yeah right. Kyra knew her to well.

"What the hell have you to done?" She asked.

"Would this be a god time to run Mags?"

"This would be an excellent time to run."

Now here is where we leave them, playing a game of chase before one of the most important days in their young lives. If only all of them could survive to see it.


End file.
